


Time Passed By

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape gets amnesia, will he remember his wife, Hermione? Short story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passed By

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Hermione hurried to the infirmary when she heard about Severus. The potions accident… the amnesia.

Severus looked puzzled, then wary when he saw her approach.

“Severus, are you all right?” she asked gently.

She saw him frown at her familiarity.

“Miss Granger?” he said slowly and her heart sank.

“Not for a while,” she replied and lifted her hand with its engagement and wedding rings.

“That ring was my-“ Severus started saying angrily and then stopped abruptly, his face pale.

“We are married?” he said hollowly. “I remember you as sixteen, but now I’m told ten years have gone by.”

oooo0000oooo

Severus stood in his quarters, his mouth tight. Signs of Miss- no, Hermione were everywhere. The red scarf on the back of the sofa, a green glass bowl on a shelf. After one glance, he avoided looking at the photo of himself and the Gryffindor together.

Ignored his wedding ring.

He cautiously rubbed the scar - new to him - on his neck. The war was long over, for which he was relieved beyond measure. Severus had only just survived it, thanks to Hermione who had tended to him. Love had apparently blossomed.

He was grateful to her, but… marriage?

Hermione had hoped the sight of their shared quarters would help trigger Severus’ memories. But he was looking at anything new as if it was dangerous. Unwelcome. When she had talked about their life, he had listened politely, but with no flicker of recognition in his guarded black eyes.

Already she missed the love and the wicked looks from those eyes… she missed her husband. When would he return?

Would he?

“I can sleep on the couch tonight – turn it into a bed,” Hermione said carefully.

“No, I shall do that,” Severus said abruptly. He was accustomed to sleeping alone.

oooo0000oooo

Severus woke in an unfamiliar bed and frowned, perplexed.

Memories - all of them - then filled up his mind unforgivably. That wretched potions accident that had made him forget years of his life… everything had seemed strange.

_He had treated his wife, Hermione, like a stranger._

Severus flinched and hastened to their bedroom door. Hearing movement inside and feeling ashamed, he knocked on the door.

“Hermione, I remember everything… I’m sorry, wife.”

Hermione opened the door and stood there warily, eyes puffy from weeping.

“Is it true?” she questioned.

“I even remember our Fijian honeymoon… my cursed sunburn.”

Hermione smiled.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Waking in his quarters - but not in his own bed with his wife - is what brought his memories back (for the purposes of this story, anyway).


End file.
